Estúpido Selfie
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: —Esto es un móvil Inuyasha, y estaba haciéndome un selfie. Es lo último de las redes sociales— De alguna manera presentía que ese pequeño aparato solo traería problemas. Dolorosos problemas. —Sabía que tenía que haberlo destrozado...— Balbuceó con la cara enterrada en el suelo.


Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

En respuesta al reto pedido por _Lord Taiyou_ en el foro **¡Siéntate!**

www fanfiction net / topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / RETOS-A-PEDIDO-Desaf%C3%ADa-tu-imaginaci%C3%B3n

(Quitad los espacios)

Palabras según word: 2.134 omitiendo notas de autor

* * *

><p><strong><span>Estúpido Selfie<span>**

—¿Qué mierda haces, Kagome?—

Kagome giró su cabeza hacia la ventana de su cuarto, asombrada de encontrar al hanyō en ella. ¿Ya habían pasado tres días?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?— Preguntó ella, en cambio.

—He venido a recogerte, tonta— Contestó él, indiferente. —¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?—

La miko pareció recordar entonces lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el medio-demonio la interrumpiera. Con una enorme sonrisa, le enseñó el aparato digital que llevaba en mano.

—Esto es un móvil Inuyasha, y estaba haciéndome un selfie. Es lo último de las redes sociales— Explicaba, orgullosa de haberse podido poner al día. Andaba muy desactualizada respecto a las modas de los chicos de su edad; pero claro, cuando te pasas los días luchando contra demonios, exorcizando fantasmas y lidiando con hormonas y mikos-no-muertas, es normal no estar al día de todo eso.

—¿Un qué?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella e inspeccionaba el móvil, oliéndolo en el proceso. —¿Seguro que no es un demonio?— Kagome suspiró. ¿Cómo le explicaría?

—No es nada, simplemente...—

—Creo que lo mejor sería destrozarlo con mis garras. No parece resistente.**—**

Inuyasha le arrebató el artefacto a la colegiala, levantando el brazo dispuesto a lanzarlo contra el suelo para exterminar al demonio y evitar que la miko fuera poseída. Kagome palideció.

—¡NO! — Gritó, saltando e intentando recuperar su preciado objeto.— ¡¿Después de lo que me ha costado conseguirlo quieres destruir mi nuevo móvil?! ¡Hazlo y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol de lo hondo que te enterraré!—Una aura oscura la rodeó, deteniendo a Inuyasha de lanzarlo inmediatamente contra el suelo.

Cualquier persona con instinto de supervivencia se habría disculpado y habría devuelto el aparato.

Claro, Inuyasha no tenía de eso.

Simplemente no podía dejar que una _pequeña niña _lo intimidara y lo amenazara. El orgullo antes que el sentido común, ese era su lema.

—¡Keh! ¿Acaso crees que podrás detenerme? ¡Mira cómo lo destrozo!—

A punto estuvo de tirarlo contra el suelo, de no ser que Kagome se abalanzara contra él, tirándolos a los dos y aterrizando dolorosamente, ella encima del él. Pero en un descuido el móvil resbaló de las manos masculinas, dándose un pequeño golpe contra el suelo.

Nada más percatarse de eso la azabache gritó, se levantó y encendió el pequeño aparatito comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Después, se puso en pie y miró furiosamente a Inuyasha.

—¡SIÉNTATE!— Plaf— ¡Tengo derecho a vivir mi vida! ¡No voy a volver tan pronto!— Y dicho esto, salió furiosa de la habitación, dejando a un medio inconsciente y medio confuso Inuyasha estampado en el suelo.

—Sabía que tenía que haberlo destrozado...— Balbuceó con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

De alguna manera presentía que ese pequeño aparato solo traería problemas. Dolorosos problemas.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

¡Jodido aparato del demonio!

¡Cinco días! ¡Cinco días era el tiempo que se habían retrasado por culpa de ELLA y ese estúpido aparato!

Cinco días perdidos para que la colegiara estuviera todo el maldito día pegada a esa cosa, moviendo sus dedos por la pantalla. El único movimiento notable aparte de los pulgares que se movían a velocidad sobrehumana, era algún que otro parpadeo.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era cuando, desde hace tres días, apuntaba a cualquier cosa en cualquier momento sacando, según ella, _fotos. _Y después comenzó a sacarse fotos a ella misma todo el rato. Pero entonces ella los llamaba _selfie_. Lo averiguó en una de las pocas veces que pudo acercarse al aparato. Aunque claro, después acabó sentado, para prevenir cualquier destrozo _accidental_.

¡No era normal! ¡Esas caras que ponía no eran normales! Cuando se sacaba un _selfie _ponía caras raras, cerrando un ojo o sacando los labios hacia fuera de una forma _rara_. No iba con ella, no era natural. No le gustaba que pusiera toda su atención en esa cosa.

Pero lo que más le enfurecía era que, al parecer, todo el mundo podía ver esos _selfie_. ¡Todo el mundo! Clavó las garras en el árbol en el que estaba recostado, desde el que tenía una perfecta vista de la habitación de Kagome.

¡Nadie a parte de él podía observarla! ¡Sólo él tenía el derecho de disfrutar de sus castaños ojos! ¡Sólo él podía ver cómo brillaba su azabache melena a la luz de la luna! ¡Sólo él podía observar esos carnosos labios que...!

Un momento. ¿Hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos? Tragó. No es como si quisiera saborear esos labios que lo atormentaban. O como si quisiera enterrar las manos en esa melena azabache.

No, claro que no.

Él sabía cómo miraban a Kagome en la calle. Lo había _olido_. Kagome era hermosa, y la muy tonta no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en los hombres. Ella iba feliz por la vida, mientras que él se estresaba demasiado al protegerla de todo macho salido.

Gruñó

Sabía que no tenía el derecho de reclamarla como suya... ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos! Pero ella sólo le miraba a _él_, sólo le sonreía a _él_. Nadie más podía verla a parte de _él_.

Volvió a gruñir.

Quizá ella no fuera suya. Pero se aseguraría de que nadie aparte de él pudiera disfrutar de ese rostro que siempre le sonreía.

Porque era un medio-demonio malditamente egoísta.

Así que, aprovechando cuando ella se levantó y salió de la habitación, abrió la ventana dispuesto a destrozar el aparato que descansaba sobre la cama.

Acabaría con esto ahora.

—¡Siéntate!— Se oyó desde la cocina.

Plaf.

O quizá no.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

¡Estaba hasta los mismísimos del jodido aparato!

Cuando por fin logró arrastrarla hasta el Sengoku, la miko decidió traerse el jodido aparato con ella junto con una _batería portátil. _Algo que, al parecer, le permitía tener el aparato del demonio encendido durante más tiempo. O lo que era lo mismo, algo que sólo haría que el aparato lo fastidiara durante más tiempo.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, Shippō, Miroku y Sango, en vez de reprenderla, ¡Se pusieron a hacer muecas raras con ella! ¡Incluso Kirara!

Así que, ahí estaba él, con su mejor cara de mal humor, y el ceño fruncido a más no poder, mientras los otros se paraban cada dos por tres, soltando risitas estúpidas, haciendo comentarios estúpidos y poniendo muecas estúpidas.

Estúpidos.

Estaba a punto de explotar, gritar, tomar el jodido aparato y hacer que la rana verde de Sesshōmaru se lo tragara con tal de librarse de él. Le valían mierda los siéntate que vendrían después de eso.

—Ahora una con Miroku delante— Escuchó decir a la azabache.

—Sólo si mi querida Sango posa conmigo—

—¿Delante?-tartamudeó Sango- No creo que salga bien...—

—Claro que sí, eres muy fotogénica.—

—¿Qué significa eso, Kagome?—

—Significa que sales muy bien en las fotos, Shippō—

—Entonces mi querida Sango sin duda es muy fotogénica.—

—No diga tonterías, Hōshi-sama—

—Al menos no tienes el careto de Inuyasha—

—¿¡Qué dices, mocoso!?- Un golpe hueco se escuchó.—

—¡Kagome!- Sollozó Shippō- ¡Inuyasha me pegó!—

—¡Inuyasha, sién...!—

—¡Demonio!—

El grito de Sango alertó al grupo, haciendo que todos los integrantes del mismo se pusieran alerta. Pero para cuando se dispusieron a atacar, Inuyasha ya había saltado hacia el demonio de piel morada, ojos rojos y unos tres metros más grande que él, descargando toda su ira acumulada en el pobre ser sobrenatural, golpeándolo varias veces con los puños y usándolo como saco de boxeo.

Mal día había elegido el demonio para robar fragmentos de Shikon a un grupo de _simples humanos_.

Cuando el moribundo ser comenzó a pedir clemencia, Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a darle una patada y mandarlo por los aires, de no haber sido detenido por la voz de Kagome.

—¡Espera!—

La miko se acercó y, poniendo el signo de la paz, se apuntó con el dichoso aparato junto al moribundo demonio.

—¡Patata!—

A Inuyasha le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Gruñó.

La azabache se pasaba todo el día con el dichoso aparato y sacándose estúpidos _selfie._

Ni siquiera cuando Miroku timó al ricachón de la aldea dejó de hacerlos. Seguramente ahora estaría centrada en el estúpido aparato mientras él estaba allí, en el jardín de la lujosa mansión. Miró al cielo que esa noche carecía de luna.

Volvió a gruñir.

¡El dichoso aparato tanto la había apartado que ni siquiera estaba con él en _esa_ noche del mes! Y cada vez que intentaba destruirlo la muy estúpida lo sentaba.

¿Acaso era esa estúpida cosa más importante que él? ¿Lo traicionaba por ese estúpido aparato? Bueno, tampoco es que le importara. No demasiado. No era como si dependiera totalmente de la azabache. Como si necesitara ver su sonrisa, o escuchar su dulce voz a cada momento.

Keh.

Aunque estaba reconsiderando seriamente la idea de regalárselo a su medio hermano y que este lo usara para alimentar al bicho verde. Cualquier cosa servía con tal de apartar el dichoso objeto de Kagome.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser ese aparato tan importante para ella?

Escuchó unos pasos. Aunque esa noche fuera humano, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—Inuyasha— Susurró Kagome— ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrían verte.— Sonaba preocupada. Ignoró la extraña ola de calor que lo recorrió. Estaba enfadado con ella. Y con el estúpido aparato que ella tenía en sus manos. ¿¡Es que ni siquiera al dormir se separaba de él?!

Ella se sentó a su lado, y él odió el alivio que lo recorrió. Le alivió el saber que ella seguía preocupándose por él, y lo odió porque por mucho que quisiera seguir enfadado, en ese momento no lograba encontrar la ira que todos esos días lo asaltaba.

Aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera orgullo. Y en ese momento, el orgullo habló por él, no queriendo dejando entrever sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Espetó, indiferente— Te vas a enfriar. Ve a dentro con el estúpido aparato.— Ella lo miró por unos segundos, intentando encontrar el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Ella suspiró.

—No sé por qué estás de tan mal humor estos días— ¡¿No lo sabía?! ¡¿Cómo podía decirle eso después de haberlo ignorado y haber prestado toda su atención a ese jodido aparato?!— Pero no tienes por qué estarlo. ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en deshacerte de mi móvil?—

''_Porque esa cosa hace que no me prestes atención a mí. ''_

—Porque esa cosa es un demonio— Gruñó. Y ella suspiró.

—No es un demonio, Inuyasha. Y no es tan malo como parece. Mira— La azabache apretó un botón y la pantalla se ilumino. Dio unos toques en ella, y de repente aparecieron montones de fotos. Había algunas de ella y de su época, pero muchas eran de ése día. Tocó una y al instante ocupó toda la pantalla del aparato, y después comenzó a deslizar el dedo, haciendo que las fotos pasaran de una en una, dándole tiempo a él de verlas tranquilamente.

Se había sacado _selfies _con varios lugares de fondo. Su casa, el templo, el colegio, el pozo, la aldea de Kaede, el árbol sagrado... Luego en otras estaban ella y sus amigos, Shippō sonreía en todas alegremente, Miroku en algunas miraba pícaramente a Sango, y ésta abrazaba a Kagome casi siempre. Había otra donde era Kagome la que abrazaba al Kitsune, y también otra en la que se veía claramente la marca roja de una mano en la cara del Hōshi, pero él sonreía satisfecho.

Él también salía en algunas. A veces al fondo, detrás de todos mientras ellos posaban y él se alejaba, en otras mientras comía ramen, mientras saltaba o mientras luchaba con algún demonio. A veces salía de fondo, con Kagome en primer plano sonriendo, y en otras él ocupaba toda la foto. Incluso había una de él _sentado_.

—He traído mi móvil al Sengoku porque quiero guardar todos los recuerdos que pueda. Quiero recordaros cuando no pueda veros, o cuando la lucha contra Naraku termine y yo... bueno, cuando vuelva a mi época, quiero recordar todos estos momentos.—

Al hanyō le embargó una extraña sensación. Cuando todo terminara... ¿Kagome volvería a su época? ¿Nunca más volvería a verla? ¿Por eso se empeñaba en que no destruyera el aparato?

—Keh, no seas idiota. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa.— Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?— Prometiste quedarte.—

—Por el tiempo que tú me lo permitieras— Le recordó ella.

—Por el tiempo que _yo_ quiera— Le dijo, como si subrayara una clausula imposible de romper que aumentara la importancia de esa significativa promesa.

—Por el tiempo que tú quieras, entonces.— Afirmó ella, con un tono dulce mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Después de un momento, ella levantó el aparato, apuntándolos a los dos con la cámara.

—Di patata.—

—Keh.—

Clic.

Él recordó las palabras de ella.

''_Por el tiempo que tú quieras, entonces'' _

Bien, porque no tenía pensado dejarla ir.

* * *

><p>Y, bueno, ¡Por fin lo termino!<p>

Antes que nada, he disfrutado un montón escribiendo este fic. Por dios, ¡No sabía si cumplía con la idea del pedido! Aunque espero haber escrito lo que esperabas, Lord Taiyou :D

Espero que os haya gustado. Es el primer reto con el que cumplo y estaba algo insegura. Pero lo he hecho con cariño y lo he revisado varias veces, cambiando cosas por aquí y por allá; aunque creo que me quedó aceptable ¿No? De no ser así, yo misma os pago los tomates y me los tiráis a la cara.

Doy asco para poner títulos. Creo que he pasado más tiempo decidiendo el título que escribiendo el fic. Y total, al final he puesto el primero que me había venido a la mente -3-

Ah, y aquí, donde vivo, lo habitual cuando se saca una foto es decir _patata. _Lo digo porque no sé si en otros lugares es igual, pero no tengo idea de qué se dice cuando se saca un selfie xD

¡Ojala os haya gustado!

¡Bsos & Salu2!

**Editado 07/11/2014:** Corrección de los guiones largos


End file.
